Naruto: Next Generation
by MangaGleek
Summary: La guerre est finie, Konoha a gagné mais, tout n'est pas terminé. De nouveaux méchants vont apparaître avec de belles surprises. L'histoire de la suite de Naruto imaginé par moi. Fic anbandonné... L'histoire à été adopté par Neutral Wolf.
1. Prologue: Un nouveau commencement

Ceci est ma première fanfic s'il-vous-plaît soyez indulgents… Si quelqu'un trouve que ma fanfic ressemble a la leur ce n'est que pure coincidence. P.S. NAruto ne m'appartient pas tout les droits de Naruto et autres personnages que je n'ai pas inventé reviennent à Masashi Kishimoto! P.P.S. Sasuke est revenu au village… NAruto est aussi ami avec Kyubi donc il va souvent lui parler…

«Parler» - Parler Humain  
«_Parler_» - Penser humain  
«**Parler**» - Parler démon/Technique  
«_**Parler**_» - Penser démon

**Naruto : Next Generation**

**Résumé **: La guerre est finie, Konoha a gagné mais, tout n'est pas terminé. De nouveaux méchants vont apparaître avec de belles surprises. L'histoire de la suite de Naruto imaginé par moi.

**Prologue : Un nouveau commencement…**

Naruto sauta de toits en toits. Quelques heures plus tôt il fut appelé dans le bureau de Tsunade-baa-chan. Même si elle fut le Hokage cela n'empêchat pas Naruto de prendre tout son temps. Lorsqu'il arriva Tsunade était plus qu'en colère. Ce fut facile à comprendre car lorsqu'il entra avec Shizune, elle lui lança un livre à la figure!  
-«Il était temps que tu arrives! Cela fait plus d'une heure que je t'attends!  
-Désolé baa-chan je ne savais pas que c'étais si important!  
-Eh bien si ce l'est! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps, j'ai eu le temps de finir ma bouteille de sake avant que tu arrives!  
-Euh… J'ai vu une vieille dame en train de traverser la rue et je l'ai aidé?  
-Naruto tu fais un piètre menteur… Même Kakashi est meilleur que toi en mensonge… En tout cas, je t'ai demandé ici pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle!  
-Vraiment?! Tu vas enfin me laisser devenir Hokage tellement tu te fais vieille?!»

Tsunade lui lança tout ce qu'elle avait à porter de main, elle lui lança même Tonton, le petit cochon apprivoisé de Shizune… Bref, trente-minutes, le bureau de Tsunade vidé et un Naruto complètement vidé de son sang plus tard…

-«En fait, Naruto, je voulais te donner le poste de chef ANBU. Tu veillerais à ma sécurité, tu as le pouvoir de la police et tu t'occupe des autres officiers ANBU à ta disposition! De plus, c'est très bien payé! Alors, acceptes-tu l'emploi? Si tu veux être Sensei plus tard tu pourras!»

Après quelques minutes de réflexion de la part de Naruto et un regard suppliant de Tsunade, Naruto accepta le boulot! Tsunade lui donna son masque ANBU qui étais un renard et son nom de code en tant qu'officier étais « Kitsune ». Cependant, Tsunade n'avais pas fini de lui parler.

-«Naruto, en tant que chef d'ANBU il te faut ton squad personnalisé avec les personnes que tu fais le plus confiance, ton squad dois être composé d'au moins 7 personnes et tu dois avoir une arme propre à toi, tu as le choix entre : un katana normal, un katana spécial avec des pouvoirs, un kunai spécial ressemblant à celui de ton père ou un zanbato!»

Il était en train de réfléchir losqu'il entendit dans sa tête Kyuubi lui parler.

-«**Hey Naruto, tu devrais prendre le katana spécial et le zanbato je t'entraînerai spécialement pour que tu les maîtrise parfaitement! Tu vas être meilleur que «Les sept épéistes de Kiri»! Crois-moi et fais moi confiance, dis à Tsunade que tu vas au pays des vagues pour chercher l'épée de Zabuza je doute qu'il soit fâché que tu prennes son épée dans l'état qu'il est!**  
-_Merci Kyuubi, je vais faire ça!  
_-**Hey le gosse, dorénavant c'est Kyuubi-**_**sensei**_** pour toi tache de t'en rappeler!**  
-_D'accord Kyuubi-sensei!_ Baa-chanje prendre le katana spécial et je vais aller au pays des Vagues chercher l'épée de Zabuza, puis-je m'y rendre tout de suite comme ça j'aurai plus de temps après pour déterminer qui est apte à faire partit de mon squad!  
-D'accord Naruto mais il faut que tu reviennes ici dans pas plus d'une semaine!  
-Hai Baa-chan!»

Sur ce Naruto partit pour le pays des vagues et s'il en avait la chance voir le vieux Tazuna, Tsunami et son bon ami Inari. Quand il arriva, il prenna Kubikiribôchô et alla dans le marché voir ce qu'il ressemblait après tout ce temps. Il remarqua que depuis que Gato était mort la ville prospérait et il rencontra Tsunami qui l'invita à rester coucher chez elle. Arrivé chez elle, il trouva Tazuna et Inari en train de se reposer après avoir travailler toute la journée. Dans la soirée ils se mirent à discuter :  
-«Alors Naruto que deviens-tu après tout ce temps? Demanda Tsunami  
-Eh bien, pas grand-chose mais je vois qu'ici ça l'a beaucoup changé depuis notre passage! Dit Naruto.  
-Tout ça c'est grâce à toi Naruto-nii-san! Sans toi rien n'aurait changé et on serait peut-être tous morts à l'heure qu'il est! Répondit Inari.  
-Je suis d'accord avec Inari sur ce point, sans toi Naruto on ne serait plus rien, nous te devons beaucoup! Même que le village à penser à devnir un village ninja et que la Mizukage à accepter et d'ici la fin de l'année on va devenir un village officiel ninja! Dit Tazuna.»

Quand la conversation et le souper fut fini, tous allèrent se coucher et le lendemain Naruto reprit le chemin de Konoha. Tsunami lui avait fait plusieurs provisions au cas ou Naruto aurait faim en chemin et pour reprendre des forces. Lorsqu'il arriva à Konoha, Naruto se mit à la recherche du meilleur squad ANBU jamais former commença. Il pensa d'abord à Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke et Sakura. Il les trouva plus que capable de faire se travail et les mis en premier. Ensuite il y eut, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga et Konohamaru Sarutobi. Il prit le dernier car il étais déjà chunin et avait plein de potentiel inexploité. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il partit la remettre à Tsunade pour qu'elle accepte les personnes qu'il choisit. Elle fut très surprise de voir Konohamaru dans la liste mais elle accepta quand même en pensant qu'il avait sûrement de bonnes raisons pour le choisir. Elle lui expliqua qu'il devait leur demandé s'ils acceptaient et que s'ils acceptaient il devait leurs donné un masque ANBU avec un nom de code. Il alla voir Kakashi-sensei en premier et ce dernier accepta. Naruto lui donna son masque c'étais un tigre et son nom de code étais « Tigre »(j'ai aucune idée c'est quoi tigre en japonais et desfois aucune imagination pour des noms…). Puis, il alla voir Sasuke qui accepta sur le champ et Naruto lui remit un masque de serpent et son nom est « Hebi », après ce fut Sakura qui elle aussi accepta mais ce demanda pourquoi il l'a choisit elle au lieu d'un autre son masque étais un dragon et son nom étais « Ryu ». Hinata qui après la guerre avais une plus grande confiance en elle accepta son masque étais un lapin et son nom étais « Bunn », puis vint le tour de kiba qui accepta lui aussi il avait un masque de chien et son nom était « Chien ». Bref, ils acceptèrent tous et les masques des deux derniers étaient pour Neji un oiseau et pour Konohamaru un ours et leurs noms étaient « Oiseau » et « Guma ».

Après quelques mois, Naruto était devenu un maître du _kenjutsu_ et son équipe était de loin la meilleure de tout Konoha et peut-être même du pays du Feu. En tout, ils avaient accumulés plus de 50 missions rang-S, 60 rang-A et 20 rang-B. Des couples inattendus c'étaient formés et d'autres un peu plus attendus. Ceux qui étaient officiels étaient Sasuke et Hinata; Neji et Tenten; Shikamaru et Ino; et Konohamaru et Hanabi. Bref, tout était paisible et heureux pour tout le monde.

Naruto, un jour après avoir fait une mission particulièrement épuisante se rendit à Ichiraku pour manger un ou des bons bols de ramens lorsqu'il se fit arrêter par Sakura.

-« NARUTO! ATTENDS-MOI! Cria-t-elle  
-Qu'y a-t-il Sakura-chan? Demanda-t-il  
-Tu allais où Naruto-kun?  
-J'allais à Ichiraku prendre un bol de ramen et ensuite aller me reposer chez moi.  
-Est-ce que cela te dérangerait que je vienne avec toi?  
-Non Sakura-chan il n'y a aucun problème! »

Pendant des mois Sakura et Naruto se voyèrent tous les jours et ils commencèrent à devenir un couple. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto la demande en mariage et elle accepta avec joie en répondant que de puis qu'il était partit faire son voyage d'entraînement avec Jiraya, elle avait compris que son grand amour n'étais pas Sasuke mais lui. Le mariage fut grand et merveilleux tous leurs amis furent présents à la réception et tous furent heureux pour le couple. Après le mariage, Sasuke et Hinata annoncèrent qu'ils allaient eux aussi se marier. Se fut pareils pour plusieurs autres couples dont un que personne n'avaient jamais cru voir un jour apparaître… Tsunade avait accepté d'épouser Jiraya les deux étaient très heureux ensemble. Cependant, Kakashi fut très triste d'apprendre qu'il arrêtait d'écrire les « Icha Icha Paradise » mais il commença, peu de temps après, à sortir avec Anko Mitarashi.

-  
J'espère que vous avez aimez le prologue de **Naruto :Next Generation** le chapitre 1 est en cours d'écriture. Ja Ne!


	2. Tout va bien

Voilà la suite de **Naruto :Next Generation** je ne sais pas si vous avez aimez le prologue mais la l'histoire commence pour de vrai… P.S. Naruto ne m'appartient pas tout revient à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapitre 1 : Tout va bien…**

Cela faisait 5 ans que Naruto et Sakura étaient mariés et tout allaient bien pour eux surtout avec deux merveilleux enfants! Eh oui, ils avaient eu, quelques jours après leurs mariage, une belle surprise, Sakura durant leurs lune de miel était tombée enceinte de jumeaux la grossesse c'était bien passée et maintenant les jumeaux avaient 5 ans. Le plus vieux s'appelle Haoru et sa jumelle s'appelle Kaoru. Cependant, peu de temps après la nouvelle de la grossesse de Sakura; Hinata, Tsunade, Tenten et Ino tombèrent toutes enceintes! Comme si ce n'étais pas tout Lee se trouva une femme, une civil qui l'aimait de tout son cœur. Hinata avait eu un fils; Itachi, Sasuke l'a nommé au nom de son grand frère dont il regrettait d'avoir tué. Tsunade aussi eu un fils nommé Danki; Tenten a eu une fille qu'elle a appelé Eika; Ino a eu une fille Oihuha; Lee a eu des jumeaux l'un nommé Gami et l'autre Magi. Kiba voyant presque tout son squad ayant une femme tomba dans une dépression et un jour il dut gardé les jumeaux Uzumaki.

-« Oncle Kiba! Oncle Kiba!? Cria Kaoru  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kao-chan? Demanda-t-il  
-Pou'quoi tu as l'ai' tout t'iste?  
-C'est parce que Oncle Kiba se sent tout seul s'est temps-ci…  
-Mais pou'quoi tu te sens tout seul? Je suis là moi!  
-Hahahaha! Oui c'est vrai Kao-chan! Dis veux-tu aller manger une crème glacé avec Oncle Kiba et Hao-kun?  
-OUI! S'écria-t-elle  
-Alors va chercher ton frère et on pars tout de suite!  
-HAO-NII-SAN! VIENT ON VA MANGER DE LA C'ÈME GLACÉ! Cria-t-elle  
-JE VIENS! Répondit-il »

Donc tous ensemble ils partirent manger de la crème glacé, mais pendant qu'ils marchaient Kaoru et Haoru foncèrent sur une civil et tous tombèrent à terre. Kiba s'excusa auprès de la dame et ils commencèrent à parler.

-« Ça fait rien! Est-ce que ce sont vos enfants?  
-Non ce ne sont pas les miens je les garde!  
-Vous êtes mignon vous allez où avec les petits?  
-On allait manger une crème glacé, voulez-vous venir?  
-Oui mais avant c'est quoi votre nom? Moi c'est Kayliu Uzumaki! Je suis à la recherche d'un parent que l'on m'a dit qui habite ici à Konoha… Ma mère a chercher sa sœur pendant des années sans la trouver et la seul et dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu elle était enceinte d'un garçon…  
-Moi c'est Kiba Inuzuka et la personne que vous cherchez est bel et bien ici…  
-Comment savez-vous ça? Vous le connaissez? Ça fait si longtemps que je veux le rencontrer!  
-Oncle Kiba! On veut de la c'ème glacée! Dirent les jumeaux en chœur  
-Oui oui! Attendez une minute! Les enfants je vous présente Kayliu Uzumaki! Dit Kiba  
-Quoi?! Mais tou-san nous as toujours dit qu'il était le de'nier! Dirent-ils encore en chœur  
-Quoi?! Ce sont ces enfants?! Ces enfants sont les enfants de mon cousin?! Dit Kayliu  
-Hahahaha! Vous êtes trop drôle tous les trois ensemble ça paraît que vous êtes de la même famille! Dit Kiba en riant

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée ils apprirent à se connaître et Kiba invita Kayliu à rester coucher chez lui avec les enfants et le lendemain ils iraient tous voir Naruto.

Lorsque Naruto la vit arriver chez lui avec ses deux enfants et Kiba il n'en croyait pas elle ressemblait à sa mère qu'il l'appela Kaa-san! Elle était le portrait craché de sa mère, elle avait les mêmes cheveux rouges, les mêmes yeux et le même visage! Elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'était pas sa kaa-san mais sa cousine, elle commença à raconter son histoire et après elle rentra chez Kiba laissant derrière elle un Naruto bouche bée et des enfants mort de rire devant leurs tou-san! Elle se lia vite d'amitié pour le jeune Inuzuka et devint une kunoichi. Peu de temps après, elle fut enceinte. Cependant, une nouvelle n'attend pas l'autre car en même temps Sakura fut elle aussi enceinte! Un jour ils soupèrent tous ensemble; Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Kayliu, Sasuke, Hinata, Itachi, Haoru et Kaoru. Ils invitèrent la famille Uchiha car Sasuke était comme un frère à Naruto et Sakura.

-« Tou-san! Je peux aller jouer avec Kao-chan et Hao? S'il-vous-plaît! Demanda Itachi  
-Bien sûr que tu peux Ita-chan! Demande pas tout le temps à tou-san pour faire quelque chose, fais-le si cela te rend heureux! Dit Hinata  
-Merci kaa-san! À tout à l'heure tou-san kaa-san! Dit Itachi »

Lorsqu'Itachi fut partit et hors de porté d'oreilles…

-« Pourquoi tu lui as dis ça Hime?! Je lui aurais dit oui de toute façon! Dit Sasuke  
-Je sais mais s'il continu comme ça il va devenir comme toi lorsque tu étais jeune! Répondit Hinata  
-Et alors?! Je n'étais pas si pire quand j'étais jeune! Rétorqua-t-il  
-C'est une blague?! T'étais le pire de toutes les personnes que je connaissais! T'étais un réel enfoiré! Mais une chance que j'étais là pour te faire voir autre chose que toi! Tu aurais pu finir membre de l'Akatsuki si je n'étais pas venu après la mort de ton frère! Dit Naruto en approchant Sasuke  
-Oui oui c'est ça! En tout cas, allez-vous mettre vos enfants à l'Académie? Demanda Sasuke  
-Sauske est-ce vraiment une question? Ma fille a autant de volonté que moi et notre fils à le caractère de sa mère donc c'est pratiquement impossible qu'ils n'aillent pas à l'Académie! C'est comme si je te demandais si Itachi est vraiment un Uchiha! Et je suis sûr que lui aussi tu vas l'envoyer à l'Académie en même temps que les nôtre! N'ai-je pas raison? Dit Naruto  
-Ouais… Tu as raison… » Répondit Sasuke

Sakura, Kayliu et Hinata annoncèrent en même temps qu'elles étaient enceintes et tous rirent de la chance qu'ils avaient de savoir. Les adultes repartirent et les enfants se dirent à la prochaine. Ils allaient tous se rencontrer au parc le lendemain avec leurs autres amis.

Lorsqu'ils se virent tous ensemble ils s'amusèrent. Ils parlèrent aussi beaucoup et tout d'un coup Itachi disa qu'il allait peut-être avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur et il en était très fier! Haoru et Kaoru dirent la même chose mais Haoru voulait un petit frère tandis que Kaoru voulait une petite sœur! Oihuha et Eika était du côté à Kaoru tandis que Danki, Gami et Magi était pour Haoru, Itachi lui était pour aucun des deux côtés car lui ça ne lui dérangeait pas d'avoir soit une sœur soit un frère car peu importe il lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il sait et il serait le meilleur Nii-san!

Neuf mois plus tard, Naruto et Sakura eurent un fils, Kumi; Kayliu et Kiba eurent des jumeaux (oui eux aussi…) la fille s'apellait Kumi et le garçon se prénommait Striu; et Hinata et Sasuke eurent une fille, Analiu.

Aux sept ans des premiers (Itachi, Haoru, Kaoru, Oihuha, Danki, Gami, Magi et Eika), ils rentrèrent tous à l'Académie où leurs sensei était Shikamaru. Ils furent tous les meilleurs amis et tout était pour le mieux!

Ça y est j'ai fini le premier chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère que vous aimez! Laissez-moi une review pour me dire des idées ou conseils si vous en avez je vais peut-être les prendre je suis très ouverte! Ja Ne! P.S. Au prochain chapitre je vais faire une description complète de mes personnages!


End file.
